


Immaculate

by sopebar8D



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopebar8D/pseuds/sopebar8D
Summary: Minghao always has different plans.





	Immaculate

“Xu Minghao!” Jun panted. Soonyoung had kept them in the practice room extra long today, trying to finetune the Moonwalker choreography. It was after 11 PM, and Jun was hungry enough to start eating Chan.

“I’m headed out,” Minghao said, taking a sip from his water bottle. He picked up his gym bag and turned back to look at Jun. “You need something?”

Jun loved the way Minghao’s bangs swept gently across his eyes whenever he turned his head. _So cool_ , he thought. Minghao always looked handsome, even after nine hours of grueling practice. _Truly an idol!_

“Yesterday we talked about getting dinner together! You didn’t forget, did you? Let’s try that new jajangmyeon place you bookmarked. I heard their appetizers are really good!”

Minghao looked down. “Oh… you’re right, man. But I can’t today. I told Joshua I’d meet him 30 minutes ago.”

Jun put his hands on his hips, trying to catch his breath. He also hoped it made him look stern. “You ditched me for Joshua yesterday! You’re not going to take fashion photos by the Han river again, are you?”

Hao smiled sheepishly. “Well, Joshua really needs the help with his Instagram. Right now, it’s very…” he pushed his bangs back, and Jun almost melted at the sight. “It’s very mainstream, you know? Just selfies and some pictures of food. We’re trying to develop his social media to show off his artistry.”

Jun didn’t really understand – Joshua’s Instagram seemed fine to him – but he did admire Minghao’s thoughtfulness. Even if it always seemed directed towards Joshua and never on Junhui. But if Joshua did need the help, surely no one would be better than Minghao, who had immaculate taste and a keen eye for style! “That’s no problem,” he said sincerely. “Have fun! And don’t stay out too late!”

“Yeah, thanks, man,” Minghao replied in English. He sure was getting more comfortable with English these days, hanging out with Joshua so much. “And hey, you look like a train wreck.” He walked towards Jun. “Here, take my water. Don’t forget yours next time. You wanna dry out and be a prune like Cheol?”

Jun took the water bottle, and his fingers brushed against the side of the younger boy’s hand. _Cold_ , he realized. Minghao always over-exerted himself in practice, and he wasn’t even wearing a jacket. He would catch a cold, walking outside right after so much exercise. “Hey! Take – “

The door swung closed, and Minghao was gone. “– care of yourself too,” Jun trailed off. He looked at the bottle.

“Junhui,” Soonyoung called, walking up to him. “Let’s go home, man. You okay?”

Jun blinked, then grinned brightly. “I’m great!” He took a sip from Minghao’s bottle, knowing this was as close to a kiss as he would ever get.

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompt: immaculate


End file.
